Lullabies
by cwgirlup
Summary: A late night with their daughter.


Title: Lullabies  
Author: cwgirlup75  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Zack/Hodgins  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: A late night with their daughter.  
Disclaimer: Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy belong to TJ Thyne and Eric Millegan, respectively. Hart Hanson, of course, owns it all. Bella Rose belongs to me.

A/N: I have ideas for expanding on this story, if there seems to be interest. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)

Lullabies

Hodgins slowly drifted out of sleep, unsure of what had awakened him. He opened his eyes enough to see that the alarm clock on the nightstand read 3:08 AM. Much too early to be awake. He closed his eyes and rolled over, slinging his arm across the bed. His eyes came fully open when he encountered cool sheets instead of the warm body he expected. A quick glance at the bathroom showed that the door was open, and the room was dark. Hodgins yawned and kicked the blankets off, knowing exactly where he would find the bed's other occupant.

He walked out of the master suite and down the hall, following the sound of singing. He stopped in front of an ivory colored door, and stood in the hall, smiling as his eyes traced the swirling pink and silver calligraphy spelling out 'Bella Rose'. The door was slightly ajar, and Hodgins watched as Zack Addy, his best friend and lover, rocked and sang to their baby daughter.

"Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do, got a honey jar stuck on his nose.  
He came to me asking help and advice, and from here no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there, how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear."

Hodgins pushed the door open, causing Zack to look up at him. He couldn't help teasing Zack lightly about his song choice.

"Winnie The Pooh, Zack? You're singing our daughter songs about an obese bear with a penchant for getting stuck in things?"

He crossed to the rocking chair and cupped the baby's downy head as he leaned down to kiss Zack.

"Why didn't you wake me? You already got up to feed her at midnight. You need to sleep as much as I do."

Zack looked at the blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. "I don't mind. I enjoy spending this time with her, and she seems to fall asleep more quickly when I sing to her."

Hodgins gestured for Zack to hand Bella to him. Taking care to support her head, he crossed to the small love seat and sat down, patting the cushions for Zack to join him. He spoke to the sleeping baby.

"What your daddy is trying not to say, princess, is that your papa here has a voice that sounds like a fork in a blender when he sings. But that's ok because your daddy sings wonderfully, and I like listening to him as much as you do."

Zack lifted one of Bella's tiny hands and traced her fingers. "She's already grown so much since we got her. She's almost ready to roll over on her own."

Hodgins smiled inwardly at the change in Zack. Six months ago, his response to anyone talking to a three month old infant would have been to tell them that babies are incapable of communication. Somehow, this tiny girl had reached a part of Zack that no one else had been able to.

"I think we need to put her down now, Zack. It's not really good for her to get too used to being held while she sleeps. Besides, we need to get some sleep too."

"All right. I am rather tired."

Hodgins gently put the baby in her crib, making sure she was on her back and settled. Zack double checked the baby monitor to make sure it was on, and they walked out of the nursery, leaving the door open slightly.

The two men climbed into bed and turned on their sides to face each other. Hodgins brushed some hair out of Zack's face as he spoke.

"Are we taking Bella to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. Angela has agreed to keep her in her office while we work., but we are going to have to find alternative care for her before long."

"Well, I definitely don't want her in a day care so young, but we can start looking for a nanny next week. We still have a few months before she starts crawling. She can come to work with us until then."

Zack let out a huge yawn. Hodgins kissed him softly.

"I'll take the next feeding, Zack. You need to sleep."

"All right. Goodnight, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too, Zack. Night."

Hodgins turned over so that his back was against Zack's chest, and he wrapped an arm around him. He fell asleep thinking of Zack and their beautiful daughter.

THE END


End file.
